Hermosas mentiras
by girlychicken
Summary: "Runo...". Su mente jugaba cruelmente con ella, llevandola directamente a la demencia, y pintando sus manos de aquel color que siempre vestia "el" o mejor dicho "ellos". M solo por si acaso. DanxRunoxSpectra


Bakugan no me pertenese, pero si lo hiciera, ya todos estubran muertos

Se encontraba sentada en una silla en un pequeño cuarto de color blanco, su cabello celeste en vez de estar recogido por dos coletas, estaba suelto. Vestia un vestido estilo victoriano de color blanco casi transparente con muchos encajes y lazos. En frente de ella se encontraba un enorme espejo el cual podia admirar la imagen de si misma, en sus ojos se podia ver la repulsion que sentia al verse vestida de tal forma. Solo un pensamiento se apoderaba de ella.

"por favor despierta ya…." Se mencionaba a ella misma desesperadamente, una y otra vez.

La ansiedad la mataba, no lo soporto mas. Se levanto de su lugar, tomo la silla y con toda sus fuerzas la estrello contra el espejo, rompiendolo en miles de pedazos. Una puerta se escucho abrir detras de ella junto la voz de un varon.

"Runo…" mencionaba el joven de cabello "castaño" mientras se acercaba a ella. "…al fin te encuen…"no pudo terminar, ya que ella habia tomado un pedazo de espejo amenazandolo a muerte.

"¡Alejate de mi!" gritaba despavorida , en su voz se podia sentir el miedo .

"Runo… ¿que te sucede?" se alejaba un poco de ella "¿acaso no me reconoces? Soy yo, Dan."

"¡MENTIRAS! Eso es una mentira, Dan esta en Nueva Vestroya, el me abandono, dejandome aqui en la tierra" lagrimas de furia salian de sus ojos.

"eso no es verdad runo" hizo una breve pausa, "eh venido por ti, por eso estoy aqui, contigo" se acerco hacia ella. "por favor entregame eso antes de que te hagas mas daño"

Runo volteo hacia su mano y noto que de la fuerza que habia hecho al sostener el pedazo de espejo se habia cortado, sin mas tiempo perdido, se lo dio.

"Buena niña" una sonisa se formo en sus labios "mereces un pequeño premio" Dan se acerco hacia ella, tomo con su mano la barbilla de ella, asercandola poco a poco a sus labios.

"tal vez… esta ves… sea en realidad el" se decia a ella misma,cerro sus ojos, esperando al roce de sus labios. Cuando al fin esto sucedio, la decepcion, la anciedad, la tristeza, la desesperacion, el miedo, se volvio a apoderar de ella, al simple probar del sabor metalico a sangre supo que el no era Dan, otra vez habia caido en su truco… aquel joven que habia visualizado como Dan kuso, no era mas ni nada meno que Spectra

trato de separarse de el, en busca de aire, pero el aun hacia presion contra ella, pero llego un punto en el que al fin Runo se pudo desahacer de su agarre

"¡¿por que? ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?" gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, en espera de una respuesta.

"¿Por qué? Por que es divertido…." Mencionaba entre risas "y te dejare en paz hasta que reconozcas este sentimiento tuyo" se acercaba poco a poco a ella, hasta sostener su brazo

"¡Déjame! ¡Aléjate de mi!" Trataba entre forcejeos librarse de el.

"¡AHHHHHHHH! Gritaba, hasta que al fin se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto, en su cama, en la realidad. "otra vez… el mismo sueño" su piernas no dejaban de temblar. Se sentía horrible por alguna razón siempre podía recodar solo la mitad de su sueño, pero jamás la otra, pero sabia bien que era mejor no hacerlo. Volteo a ver su reloj, eran las 10:00a.m, ya tenia que estar en el café de sus padres con Julie, tomo su delantal y se dirigió corriendo hacia su destino.

"perdón por la tardanza, me quede dormida" mencionaba Runo con voz apagada y ojos cansados.

"Runo, ¿te sientes bien? Te miras mal, y no me refiero en la forma de vestir…" decía Julie preocupada

"no te preocupes, es que hoy no desayune, eso es todo" Runo del cansancio que tenia cayo a suelo

"¡runo!"Gritaba preocupada su amiga mientras la sostenía, "Creo que será mejor que nos tomemos el día libre" la dejo en un sofá que se encontraba cercas hasta que se volviera a despertar

Julie fue a hablar con los padres de runo por lo sucedido, y sin pensarlo dos veces le dieron el dia libre a ella y Runo.

Las dos salieron para a fuera y se sentaron en una banca

"esto es lo que necesitas, oxigeno, ya veras como poco a poco te vas… ¡AHHHH!" gritaba Julie mientras volteaba a ver el jardín del café de los padres de Runo, "¡jure que me había desecho de esa maldita maleza!"

"¿trataste de deshacerte de ella desde la raíz?" pregunto Runo a su amiga tratando de sacarse de la cabeza los sueños que había tenido las ultimas noches, hasta que se dio de lo que había dicho "¡eso es! ¡Desde la raíz!, ¡ya se como resolver mi problema! ¡Gracias Julie!" la tomo del la mano y se fue corriendo.

"Runo, ¡que te pasa! ¿A dónde vamos?" preguntaba Julie tratando de no caerse

"primero a la mansión de marucho por transporte y después a visitar a Alice" decía runo mientras seguían corriendo.

(hohoho, me da flojera escribir todo el show de la casa de marucho y el viaje así que me lo paso :D)

Alice se encontraba lavando los trastes cuando noto que alguien golpeaba la puerta, dejo su que hacer para ver quien era, abrió la puerta, la sorpresa y la emoción se habían dominado de ella al ver a Julie y Runo.

"¡¿chicas, que hacen ustedes por aquí? Preguntaba Alice feliz.

"solo visitando" decía Runo mostrando una sonrisa, sin revelar la verdadera razón de su llegada.

"Runo ¿te sientes bien? tus ojos tienen ojeras" pregunto Alice por ella.

"no es nada, simplemente no he podido dormir muy bien" mencionaba Runo "Alice, por cierto, ¿me permites tu baño?"

"Ah si… esta a un lado de mi habitación, ya sabes cual es" decía Alice señalando a una dirección, Runo corrió para donde le había dicho donde era, pero en vez de entrar al baño, entro al cuarto de Alice, ahí la sonrisa se desvaneció "tengo que encontrar esa carta..." hizo una breve pausa para pensar "si yo fuera Alice ¿Dónde pondría la carta de masquerade?" miro la almohada y sin pensarlo dos veces la levanto "wow… pensaba que iba a ser mas difícil" Runo tomo la carta y la escondió en uno de sus bolsillos.

La noche al fin llego, espero a que todos se durmieran, salió del cuarto, primero se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un cuchillo y de ahí se dirigió a laboratorio. La euforia se podía notar en su cara, al fin se desharía de la causa de su sufrimiento, esta noche dormiría tranquila como un bebe, empezó a mover palancas y botones, en espera de algo pudiera abrir el portal hacia Nueva Vestroya, hasta que al fin todos sus esfuerzos surgieron efecto, sin pensarlo 2 veces, salió corriendo hacia el portal, ahora ya estaba cerca de lo que en esos momentos deseaba, el sueño ya la tenia estupefacta, sus mente ya no la dejaba ser lo que era antes, ya no sabia diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía, aquella Runo que alguna vez había sido la alegre compañera de batalla de Dan había desvanecido, y entre carcajadas psicópatas de victoria tomo la carta de masquerade y dijo "llevame con "el"

de la nada apareció en un cuarto, no muy pequeño, se hacerco hacia el joven de cabello de cabello "rubio", que se encontraba dormido en la cama a la que ella se dirigía, le dio un ultimo vistazo, y sin mas tiempo que perder tomo el cuchillo y lo alzo para encajarcelo, "¡Dulces sueños Spectra!" gritaba mientras lo apuñalaba desenfrenadamente. Termino al escuchar su última palabra de vida.

"¿Ru..uno…o..?" decía entre complicaciones, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"¿Dan…? Dan… ¡DAAAN! " las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, la ira la había cegado, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, su mente habia jugado cruelmente con ella, llevandola directamente a la demencia, y pintando sus manos de aquel color que siempre vestia "el" o mejor dicho "ellos". no soporto mas, cayo al piso desmayada.

Regreso otra vez al pequeño cuarto blanco, pero esta vez ya no se encontraba sentada en la silla ni mirandose al espejo, ahora su vestido ya no era blanco, si no rojo, y no era por que se habia cambiado. Fue cuando ella se habia dado cuenta que era la parte del sueño que nunca podia recordar y que hubiera deseado jamas hacerlo, la imagen que miraba era mucho peor de la que miraba ella en el espejo, era ella vestida de blanco sentada de rodillas besando la mano de Spectra

la escena la enfermaba, pero no tanto como las palabras que saldrian de la boca de "ella"

"grite con una sonrisa en mi rostro, habia sucedido otra vez, era tan disfrutable…" mencionaba la runo de blanco. Mientras sostenia el cichillo con el que habia matado a dan y con la otra mano se sobaba su panza.

"¡CALLATE!" Gritaba la runo de rojo

"¿por que debería hacerlo si es lo que en realidad sientes? Mi querida Runo, reconoce este sentimiento como tuyo…" mencionaba eufóricamente Spectra

"al fin mi deseo, estoy temblando, se siente tan bien" la runo de blanco decía.

un sentimiento de repulsion se apodero de runo ante tales palabras y por lo que habia hecho ella, no soporto mas un Segundo , tomo un trozo de espejo que se encontraba en el suelo,

"los matare…" hizo una pausa "aunque sea lo ultimo que haga"termino de decir Runo

"¡RUNOOOOOO! ¡DESPIERTAAAA!" gritaba el joven de cabello castaño

despertó rápidamente, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su cama.

"Runo, me tenias preocupado, estabas dormida y de la nada empezaste a gritar cosas"

todo lo que había pasado era solo un simple sueño, se sentía tan aliviada, tan libre, aunque se sentía tan real…, volteo a ver a su compañero de batalla, incrédula de lo que miraba

"¿Dan…?" de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas a morir, "estas bien!"

"claro que estoy bien, no me a pasado nada" decía entre risa dan que no entendía a lo que se refería Runo

"Dan, quiero decirte algo antes de que de la nada te suceda algo" decía ella desesperada

"esta bien…." Mencionaba Dan confundido.

"Dan quiero decirte que me gustas mucho…" confesaba la joven

dan por su parte solo sonrió y le dijo"creo que será mejor que vayas a desayunar, y por cierto tu también me gustas" salió del cuarto dejándola sola, por su parte Runo saco un pedazo de espejo roto con sangre.

"el que rie al ultimo, rie mejor…"

ok la parte de la runo de blanco y de rojo puede ser confusa, pero aqui les llegue, para rescatarlos!  
lo que dice la runo de blanco es parte de una cancion de touhou :D que se llama "Under the scarlet moon, the insane laughter of solitude - 1st ann. Rmx" que juro que si no hubiera escuchado esa cancion jamas hubiera escrito esto, la runo de blanco seria el "sentimiento" (malo) que tiene runo (de rojo), dependiendo de como tengan la mente, es lo que pueden imaginarse a lo que se referia a runo de blanco

1-se refiere al placer de matar. (cuchillo) y tener "ustedes ya saben que" con "ustedes ya saben quien" (sobada de panza)  
2-se refiere al placer de matar. (cuchillo) y el canibalismo (sobada de panza?)

me gusta mas la primera :)

y en realidad iba a poner lemon, pero nah…. Para que :P, se disfruta mas cuando uno piensa mal xD y ademas ya no seria dan x runo D:

para ser sincera el final no me gusto , solo hasta donde ella cae desmayada es lo que me gusta….


End file.
